


Hands Off

by Mekina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Preseries, Underage - Freeform, Underage Character, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekina/pseuds/Mekina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You keep your hands off my little brother, you hear me? It happens again, there won't be enough left of you to bury."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands Off

The reason Sam didn't just knock Jack out after the bully shoved him into a tree was he didn't get a chance. He'd been waiting outside the school for Dean, who was kept behind _yet again._ Dean complained it wasn't fair, and it wasn't; John shouldn't be training Dean so hard he was too exhausted at night to even finish his homework. 

Sam was only just stumbling back, staring up at Jack in shock when Dean stepped outside the school. As soon as he laid eyes on the two of them, he was running forward, hauling his fist back, and punching Jack square on the jaw.

Sam just stood there, mute with surprise and feeling almost detached as he watched Dean punch Jack three more times. Finally he regained enough sense to grab Dean's arm and haul him off.

"Fuck, Dean, stop! You're gonna kill him."

"Watch your mouth, Sammy." Dean dusted his hands off. "You know I wouldn't go that far. Dad would be pissed." He glared down at Jack, who was cowering. "You keep your hands off my little brother, you hear me? It happens again, there won't be enough left of you to bury."

With that, Dean looped an arm around Sam and lead him away, casual as anything.

"You're probably going to get suspended. Maybe even expelled," Sam complained. Being in a new school so often was bad enough with Dean. Without him it might be unbearable.

"I was thinking of dropping out anyway." Dean squeezed Sam tighter to him before he could protest. "No, listen. I'm not going anywhere, Sammy. There's no future in education for me. I'm not a geek with a freakish brain like you."

Dean stopped suddenly, glancing around to make sure they were alone. When he saw that they were, he bent down, gentle hands on Sam's face encouraging him forward for a kiss.

In the back of his mind Sam knew they shouldn't be doing this, not in the middle of the street where anyone could walk by. 

That made it kind of exciting, though, knowing they could be discovered. Maybe even by someone who knew they were brothers.

Sam kissed back eagerly, moaning into Dean's mouth and wrapping his arms around Dean's neck. He was pretty sure Dean was a great kisser, because kissing him was amazing, but he didn't have anything to base it on. He'd never kissed anyone else.

Dean straightened, breaking the kiss, then twined his fingers with Sam's, keeping him close as they started walking again.


End file.
